The present invention relates generally to data processing and communication systems, and more particularly to an integrated voice data workstation comprising a light emitting flat panel display, processor unit, keyboard and telephone communication set which, through specific system architecture, mates the function of the processor unit with dedicated telephone communication without disruption of normal processing and communication operation.
Since initial introduction in the mid-1960s, the video display terminal has become the primary user interface between a computer operator and a computer with estimates placing the installed base of display terminals in the United States at approximately seven million units. As technology has advanced from the 1960s, video display terminals have spawned intelligent units with local processing power which have resulted in the modern microcomputers and personal computers currently utilized in industry.
Although such microcomputers and personal computers have proven a substantial improvement and have achieved widespread acceptance in the industry as a method of enabling the rapid dissemination of information to users, they have heretofore failed to provide concurrent voice and data communication. Since voice is the most common method through which individuals communicate and since a great deal of today's business is accomplished over the telephone, the integration of voice and data communication comprises a long-felt need in the art.
In recognition of this long-felt need, a new subsection of technology has recently emerged in the industry known generically as integrated voice data workstations. Basically, such integrated voice data workstations comprise devices that combine an alphanumeric display and keyboard with a telephone station set. The intent of such integrated voice data workstations is to combine voice and data capabilities through the addition of a conventional telephone handset and phone features to a display terminal or personal computer. Examples of such prior art integrated voice data workstations are the Personal Terminal 510 manufactured by AT&T; the Cypress System manufactured by IBM/Rolm Corporation; the Display Phone 220 manufactured by Northern Telecom; and the Series 1900, 4900, and 5900 manufactured by Davox Corporation.
Most of such prior art integrated voice data terminals or workstations have comprised stand alone devices equipped with a telephone handset, keyboard, display, magnetic storage medium, and a microprocessor. Further, most of such prior art integrated voice data terminals have provided basic telephone features, such as a directory that stores frequently used numbers along with the name and address data for automatic dialing, last number readout, call hold and call forwarding capabilities, multiple line connection for voice and data transmission, hands-free dialing, and a speaker phone. In addition, such prior art terminals have generally been equipped to handle at least two telephone lines: one for data transmission, and one for voice transmission. Although such prior art integrated voice data terminals have provided a mechanism for integration of voice and data communication which have been superior to that previously associated with conventional personal computer/modem systems, they have generally experienced substantial deficiencies which have prevented their widespread acceptance in the industry.
Foremost of these deficiencies has been the extremely high cost of such integrated voice data workstations as well as their general failure to be readily compatible with existing personal computers, personal computer networks, and mainframe and mini-computers. In addition, such prior art terminals, although providing integration of voice and data, have typically been severely limited in processing capability. As such, it typically has not made sound financial and/or business sense to relinquish a minicomputer or personal computer for a more limited prior art integrated voice data terminal, especially when a telephone modem could give the personal computer some of the more important features of the voice data functionality found in an integrated voice data terminal.
In addition, such prior art integrated voice data terminals have typically included extremely small CRTs, non-standard keyboards, relatively small amounts of internal memory, no industry standard bus compatability, relatively few incoming telephone lines, telephone line and PBX capability problems, and proprietary operating systems which have further detracted from their widespread acceptance in industry. Further, such prior art devices have typically required use of protocol converters and/or proprietary controllers for mainframe or mini-computer connectivity.
Separate and apart from the above-referenced technical deficiencies associated with the prior art integrated voice data workstations, the prior art terminals have failed to address the more recent demands of industry in operating with low power consumption and providing an extremely small desk footprint for such systems. In this regard, due to the ever increasing high cost of office space, usable desk space remaining after installation of telephone and processing equipment has become a primary concern in the overall determination of purchasing and using such communication and processing equipment. Further, there exists a strong desire to replace various separate devices, such as a telephone and computer with a single piece of equipment capable of multiple functions.
Thus, there exists a substantial need in the art for a relatively low cost workstation which possesses an extremely small desk footprint, integrates voice and data communications, possesses conventional processing capabilities heretofore associated only with mini and personal computers, and provides a multi-tasking personal communications gateway to industry standard networks, mainframe and mini-computers for voice, image and text processing.